


Morning Madness

by Pacific_ship



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Incest, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacific_ship/pseuds/Pacific_ship
Summary: Mabel Wakes up with no memory of last night and her brothers empty bed. Dipper has a perfect memory of last night but believes he's done the unforgivable and can't be redeemed.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, pinecest
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Morning Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy everybody! I want to start writing and improve my writing skills so i'm gonna start posting stories here on AO3! hope you enjoy!

The Sun Penetrated Mabel’s Blinds onto her bed as she woke up sore with a terrible headache.

_“Ugh, why does my head hurt so bad, what happened?”_

Mabel had no idea, but it didn’t seem like the sun was gonna stop annoying her anytime soon so instead of laying in her bed she decided to investigate. She first went by her parents door and saw they were sound asleep. It must be a saturday if they aren't up.

_“OH, it's a Saturday I probably got drunk at a party or something with Dipper last night. I still can’t remember very well though”_

She tip-toed down the stairs towards the kitchen. She might as well pour herself some cereal while she waits for Dipper to get up. He would be able to fill the gaps in her memory. She also wants to see him in his cute nightshirt which is about a size too small for him. Yeah she has a crush on Dipper. It used to really bother her but at this point she’s come to terms with it. While she continued to daydream, 10 minutes went by, then 20, then 40 minutes before she finally got knocked out of her daydream. 

_“Huh that's weird Dip is almost always up before me, especially weird since he would have to be the designated driver last night if I have a hangover meaning he shouldn’t have one”._

She decided she would no longer wait for Dipper and would instead go check on him. But in his room, she didn't find her bro bro, only a printed out note that read:

_'I'm so sorry Mabes. I'm sorry for the way I feel about you, I'm sorry I took advantage of you, I'm sorry for loving you. I know you hate me now because of what i've done, and that's ok because it's unforgivable. I know having to see me will cause you pain and so that's why I’ve left this morning. I’m so sorry Mabel I love you so much, you won’t have to worry about that for much longer though because I'm going to make sure I never take advantage of you again. Goodbye Mabel.'_

She was ecstatic at his proclamation of love for her, but confused at the rest of the note,  
“What did my bro bro do to me? What does he mean by “goodbye Mabel”, **Where is Dipper!?"**

Suddenly she was bombarded with memories of last night, She wanted to tell Dipper how she felt but didn’t have the courage to do it, so she got drunk. Not like regular Mabel woozy drunk, really really drunk. Oh god she flirted with him, and they made out in their car, then they moved to dry humping and after that... she blushed heavily, smiling at the memory of them finally crossing the finish line. 

_“Wait so Dip was completely sober the whole time... He must love me back!"_

Remembering the rest of the note she immediately realized what Dipper thought happened last night and began to panic at his intentions.  
“Oh god Dipper please don’t do anything stupid” She said fearfully while immediately trying to call him. “No answer! Dang It Bro Bro pick up!” Her Bro had always overreacted and overthought everything he did and she wasn't gonna let him ruin everything just when she finally found out he felt the same way.  
\--------------------------------  
He had fucked up. And not just regular fucked up either. A regular fuck up for him was getting a C on a test, or being late to band rehearsal, Not sleeping with his drunk sister! Truth is he would've loved to sleep with Mabel. He’d had a crush on her for the better part of three years. But he didn't want to do anything with her unless she loved him back but that's exactly what he did. He realized this about 30 seconds after they had finished doing the deed in the car when she passed out from the alcohol. 

_“Oh god she’s really drunk and I took advantage of her, and we had sex, and shes my sister, and she’s gonna hate me forever and I deserve it oh god I just raped Mabel!”_

He began to hyperventilate. He could go to jail for multiple reasons because of this but that was his last worry. He’s going to lose Mabel, She’ll never forgive him if she remembers tonight, She’ll hate him forever and he’ll lose her. Every-time she looks at him she’ll remember what he did to her and it’ll hurt her, He doesn't want to hurt her. He knows what he has to do. He brought her home, tucked her in, and wrote a note explaining everything. He looked at her beautiful sleeping form one last time before leaving.  
“I love you Mabel, I hope you can forgive me for what I've done”

He wanted to kiss her one last time, to feel her warmth or see her smile one last time, but he knew it would be better if he left before she woke, and touching her again would just make what he did worse. He left their house, heading into the woods to a cliff he would often go to when he needed to think and wanted a good view to accompany his thinking. This time though he had different intentions, And there he had been, for the last 6 hours, replaying the events of last night in his head and imagining Mabel’s smile as he sat at the edge of the cliff, swinging his legs back and forth. 

_“There's no rush to end it anyway. No one knows this spot but me. Maybe I can just starve to death out here or something. I probably deserve to die slow after what I did to Mabel, she’s the most amazing person I've ever met and she was the only person I could really trust. She trusted me too and I returned the favor by taking advantage of her”_

“Dipper?” a voice came from behind him. 

“AHH!” he jumped in surprise and almost fell off the ledge “Mabel!? What are you doing here? How did you find me!?

“You dummy, you really don’t think I've ever followed you here when you come to think?” he hadn’t considered that, it did make sense though, Mabel knew all his thinking spots in Gravity Falls. Man he was so stupid, why couldn’t he do anything right.  
“What are you doing here Mabes?” he said as he stood up and faced her “I wouldn’t think you’d want to be anywhere near me after what I did last night, you must hate me.”

“I could never hate you Dip. What happened last night wasn’t what you thought. You didn’t do anything wrong, I wanted to get drunk just so I could have the courage to make a move. I loved every second of last night and I love you. Now Please come away from the cliff Dipper.

“But you were drunk, you didn’t know what you were doing and I shouldn’t have done what I did”

“Maybe If I wasn’t in love with you I would be upset, but just because I was drunk doesn’t mean I didn't love everything we did last night bro bro” she said matter-of-factly, as if this should be perfectly obvious to him.

He was absolutely shocked. No that was an understatement, He was some combination of ecstatic and confused _“She's in love with Me? She's in love with Me! And she wants to be with me! Oh god this is such a relief I thought I would lose her forever!”_ Dipper was so overcome with happiness his mind was short circuiting and he began to lose balance. Mabel didn’t seem to notice this until it was too late

“Alright bro get away from that ledge and come gimme a kis-DIPPER NO!” she screamed as he fell off the ledge. Just when Dipper thought he was a goner he felt a hand grab him and a sudden jolt stopping him from what would've been a hard landing. He looked up and saw Mabel, with one hand holding his and the other holding a grappling hook. “GRAPPLING HOOK!” she shouted victoriously while they slowly descended to the bottom of the cliff.

“Mabel I don’t even know what to sa-”*SMACK* She slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

 **“DON’T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN DIPPER!”** she screamed with tears in her eyes then she embraced him and immediately began kissing him. “You...could've...died...you...goober” she said between kisses. Dipper didn’t know what else to do but kiss back, his mind short circuiting for the second time today at being hit and kissed at the same time. After about 20 minutes they both pulled away and looked into each-others eyes. Dipper and Mabel were filled with pure euphoria at the result of the morning madness they had both just experienced.

“Well Mr. Over-dramatic” she stated flatly “Next time you could just try to talk to me instead of ‘Jumping’ to conclusions” 

Dipper did not appreciate the pun but decided to ignore it for the moment “I’m Sorry. You're just so special to me and I really thought I had done something unforgivable, I couldn’t go on with you hating me Mabel.I promise I'll never do something like this again I swear.” He immediately saw the look of hurt that flashed across her face and knew he’d said something wrong

“Wait, you mean you don’t wanna do the deed with me again?” She asked, her eyes beginning to water

“No Mabes I’d love to do that, I meant attempt suicide.”

“Oh”

“Yeah”

“Well then Bro Bro, whaddya say we head back to my room for a little gland to gland combat”  
“That sounds great Mabes, but I haven't slept in over 24 hours and I'm really exhausted, ya think I could get a rain check on that and we just cuddle instead?” 

Dipper and Mabel then spent the rest of the day cuddling in Mabel's bed while he slept, Mabel listening to each breath he took and cherishing it. She’d get her round two of funtimes, but if she’s being honest with herself, this was way better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed the story. Feel free to leave a comment any time. I'm always looking for constructive criticism and tips to improve my writing!


End file.
